Talk:Walahra Turban
Gajaad will not accept any donations when certain NPCs are being held prisoner. The only one I've actually had him talk about is Chochoroon, and he will accept coins when there are some prisoners, so it's not all of them. He says, "I hear that Chochoroon the appraiser has been taken by the beastmen... Oh my...! If he should be forced to talk, then they might come looking for me next time!" --Tsakiki 22:43, 28 July 2006 (EDT) Chochoroon is the only NPC that affects Gajaad taking donations. This head peice is so awesome! It's nice to see allot less Optical Hat wearing players running around. I wear this and Fuma Sune-Ate to get +8% Haste. Once I get a Byakko's Haidate I will be sporting +13% Haste! For those of you that do not know, items that increase Haste will stack with Haste spell effect. --Kacil 22:07, 24 August 2006 (EDT) You do not need to trade 50 at a time. However, the number of waters you get is per transaction equal or greater than 100 bronze pieces. This means that you can trade 9 stacks of 7 stacks of 99 and 1 set of 7 to total an immediate 700 points towards the 1000 required, however you will only recieve 1 water, as you committed 1 transaction. If you don't want the waters this is the most expedient manner in which to turn it coins, otherwise simply trade 1 stack of 99, +1, and you will recieve credit for 100 points and 1 water will be awarded. -- Llana - 15 September 2006 * This seems to have changed a bit. While I was trading, full stacks of 99 got counted as 100. Additionally, when I traded any number shorter less than 100, then traded a full stack, my "total donation" was rounded up to the nearest hundred and I lose the extras. Example: I traded 1, then 15, then 99 (found out I could trade multiple at once; then wasn't paying attention and traded 15 instead of 9 more). This resulted in a total donation of 100. Each additional stack of 99 I traded (I still did this one at a time b/c I hadn't read the wiki article yet in full) yielded a water and an increase of 100 to my total. -- Boswen 14:08, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Not sure if its due to the apparently problematic version update, but be careful when trading the coins in for exchange. I was shorted 2 gold peices worth of bronze somewhere along the line by spamming item trade macros. I got 19 gold with IS and then bought one from AH (to save IS for using the runic portal). Just take your time. --Ravahan Contradiction? The mini-quest states this: *Donate 1,000 Imperial Bronze Pieces to Gajaad at (J-6) in Al Zahbi in support of the city's defenses. Trade him 100 Imperial Bronze Pieces at a time and for every 100 he will give you a Walahra Water. When a total of 1,000 Imperial Bronze Pieces are traded, he will give you the Walahra Turban. Yet, a bit below that, it says: **A macro such as /item "name" will make the trading go faster, as you can only trade him one coin at a time. If you try to trade him multiple coins, he will only accept one of them. Is this line immediately above in reference to the purchasing 20 Gold pieces and converting them down in Nashmau, or the trading of coins to Gajaad? If it's the former, then perhaps it should be reworded to reflect this more directly as to avoid such conflicting thoughts like mine. I've yet to do this miniquest for my turban, and I don't want to be wasting my time if you can't trade 100+ at a time. --Snojoex 10:59, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I just did this quest. (1) The macro helps with the Nashmau currency conversion. (2) You can trade Gajaad as many coins at a time as you like. He's good at keeping track. Trading 99 will add 99 to the total, not 100, for example. I'll clarify the main article. 19:30, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Level Sync Gives +30 MP +0 HP and +0% Haste at lv50. I rocky 01:17, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Almost should put a verification tag on this now with the December 2008 update. --Starcade 19:09, 15 January 2009 (UTC) At level 30, it gives MP+15, no Haste% or HP. Tested in Promyvion - Mea. --Almost Unsane 03:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC)